


Heat

by Anonymous



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Fluff, Food, Ice Cream, M/M, Prompt Fic, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Based on the prompt of heat.
Relationships: Hershel Layton/Luke Triton
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous, Layluke Week





	Heat

Beads of sweat rolled down Luke's forehead. He sucked in a breath as a small whine escaped his throat. He looked over at Layton. "Professor, can we get some ice cream?" He asked. Layton looked at him and gave him a small smile. "Of course dear boy." He said and gently held his hand. He gave it a firm squeeze. Luke smiled softly.

The couple walked down the street as they looked around. Luke's eyes landed upon a small ice cream parlor down at the corner of the street. He jumped with glee and pointed at it. Layton smiled at him and the duo walked faster. 

Layton ordered two ice cream cones; one chocolate and strawberry and the other vanilla mixed with chocolate. Luke practically devoured the sweet. Layton chuckled at him. "My, you still have the same appetite as you did when you were a kid, huh?" He said. Luke nodded. Layton smiled at him. He leaned over and gave him his cheek a peck. Luke's face instantly turned pink. "Thank you, professor." He said. "You're welcome, dear boy," Layton replied.


End file.
